


And I'd probably be happy

by guety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: It amazes Tadashi that, after all this time, their love still stands.





	

“This autumn we’ll turn 25, that means it’s been almost 15 years since we met each other.”

Kei shot him a quick glance over his book. They were sitting on their couch, their backs resting against the armchairs, facing each other. It was a long couch, to accommodate their legs. When they first moved into the apartment, they had spent weeks hunting down one with the right size to comfortably sit on that position, at Tadashi’s insistence. It was his favorite posture, because it allowed him to look at Kei while he was reading, and appreciate the subtle changes on his expression when he got to a particularly interesting passage. Also, he liked when Kei’s feet got cold and, instead of putting on some socks, he snuggled them under Tadashi’s butt for warmth.

“I’m aware of that.” Kei replied, his attention back to his book.

Tadashi leaned forward and placed his old and battered 3DS between his crossed legs.

“It’ll also be eight years since we started dating.”

“I’m aware of that, too.” This time, Kei didn’t even bother to look away from what he was reading.

“We’ve been living together for over two years, too.” Tadashi continued. Kei sighed.

“And your point is?”

“Don’t you ever get tired of me, after all this time?”

That actually got Kei to lower his book. Tadashi was resting his left cheek on his open palm, looking straight at him.

“Why are you asking that?”

Tadashi just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s been a long time. Don’t they say the spark dies after the first few years?”

Kei straightened himself and gave him a long, composed glance, studying him.

“Tadashi, are **you** tired of me?”

Tadashi didn’t even need to think about his reply. The mere concept of him getting fed up with Tsukki was absurd. “Of course not!” He replied.

“And why is that?”

Tadashi could think plenty of reasons why, but was also able to tell that Kei was trying to get him to answer his own question, and he wasn’t having it.

“I’m not letting you turn this around, Kei. I asked first.”

“Do you really need to ask?” Kei’s voice was soft. He was looking at him with gentle, honest eyes, his foot caressing Tadashi’s thigh, and Tadashi just surrendered.

“No,” He admitted, crawling closer to Kei so he could hug him. “but I wanted to hear you say it.” His voice sounded muffled as he buried his face on Kei’s t-shirt, but he figured Kei could hear him without problems since he ran his fingers through Tadashi’s hair and whispered “I’m most positively not tired of you.”

Tadashi looked up, his smile warm like the sun.

“Thank you, Tsukki!”

They kissed easily, a succession of sweet, slow ones, opening their mouths just barely to allow the tip of their tongues to touch, the way they liked it. The deep, wet kisses were saved for those moments when they couldn’t get enough of each other, when kissing felt as necessary as taking the next breath.

There was no such urgency right now. They simply were together, and happy, and Tadashi couldn’t stop smiling even as they kissed.

“Besides, Tadashi,” Tsukki started again after a short while. “you’re not the same person you were when I first met you, or even the person you were back in highschool. It’s difficult to get bored of you when you keep surprising me.”

Tadashi kissed his forehead. “You’re way too nice.”

Kei smirked. “You’re the only person who thinks that.”

“Then maybe I’m the only person who knows you well.” He retorted, and Kei just shrugged.

“That’s highly probable.”

Tadashi punched him on the shin, no real force behind it.

“Don’t be silly, Kei, you know that’s not true, and I’m not the only person who thinks you’re nice either.”

Kei made a noncommittal sound and grabbed his book again “But you’re the person who knows me best.” He muttered, in an uninterested tone, like he was stating the obvious. Which, in all honesty, he was.

Tadashi moved back a little and sat straight so he could take a good look at Tsukki. “Yeah,” He agreed. “and I really do love you, Kei. Even though your feet are always super cold and you hog the blankets every night and you still keep dinosaur figures on our shelves, you dork,” Kei frowned and seemed like he was about to say something, but Tadashi continued. He wanted to make his point. “I’ve been hearing your jokes for 15 years, but I still think they’re hilarious, and I love rewatching the same movies and documentaries with you and turn off the volume to make the voices ourselves because we know the lines by memory. Even to this day, I think you’re the cutest, hottest, most interesting person ever. I love you. I can’t imagine being tired of you.” Tadashi took a deep breath, suddenly flustered. He couldn’t help but wonder if he had talked too much, if he was too enthusiastic, if he had made Tsukki uncomfortable. Kei, however, reached forward and lightly gripped his leg.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

“I know,” And he did. “Isn’t it amazing? Being in love after all this time?”

“It’s easy.” Kei said, relaxing again on the couch and opening his book.

Tadashi nodded. Like on most things, Kei was right.


End file.
